Scandalous
by HybridVirus
Summary: Por esto mismo es que nunca se deja a un grupo de Gryffindors solos en la sala de pociones, nunca se puede saber que clase de idea les pasa por la cabeza. Era simplemente escandaloso el ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la escuela y como el equilibrio de las cosas era arrojado al viento sin mayor miramiento por el auto proclamado "Rey" de Hogwarts. Pottertalia AU DenXFemMéx


**Scandalous  
>By:<strong> HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de su respectiva dueña J.K. Rowling al igual que Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

_Flashback_

******◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:******

_**Capítulo I :**__ Cosas de Gryffindors_

Una de las cejas de la chica se alzó en un gesto lleno de curiosidad al escuchar el eco de estruendosas pisadas y explosiones que resonaba a lo lejos _"¿Qué jodidos se les ocurrió ahora?"_ pensó cansadamente mientras empezaba a alejarse del aula de pociones, no quería terminar inmiscuida en la locura que acababan de desatar los leones, mucho menos si eso implicaba sentir la ira del profesor Germania. Podía prácticamente imaginarse a Alfred mezclando un sinfín de cosas en algún caldero, mientras su ejemplo era seguido por su hermano mayor Antonio y ese pervertido de Francis.

Cuando Rafaela había recibido su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts supo que todo en su vida estaba a punto de cambiar radicalmente, con el paso de los años en la escuela de magia pudo entender el delicado equilibrio entre las cuatro casas que dividían a los estudiantes. Slytherin y Ravenclaw podían tolerarse mutuamente sin problemas la mayoría del tiempo, mientras que otros de los Slytherianos preferían molestar a los Hufflepuff, no todos ellos, pero era común entre algunos estudiantes como Gilbert y Julchen; pero había una regla que no era discutible para ninguna de las serpientes.

El terminar en esta casa era un enorme honor, justo como cualquiera de las otras tres. Había que caminar con la cabeza en alto y estar orgulloso de ser uno de los Basiliscos, Pero… también te llevaba a cargar con un enorme estigma, un peso sin igual en los hombros, muchas veces había escuchado los murmullos en los pasillos mientras caminaba con los tres "Príncipes de Slytherin" 'Magos obscuros' susurraban las voces sin titubear 'Futuros sirvientes de ya sabes quién'.

La marca a cargar por vestir el color verde y plateado era problemática, en especial si tomaban en cuenta quienes eran los principales rivales de las serpientes. Gryffindor, los leones, los 'valientes', los 'héroes' aquellos que siempre ganan porque el director A. Roma había sido uno de ellos. Los mismos leones que tenían un ego del tamaño de Pangea antes de ser dividida y dar paso a los continentes. Los mismísimos héroes que producían más caos en una noche que el resto de las casas juntas en todo el año escolar.

No es que le desagradara la casa escarlata y dorada, no para nada… solamente había algunas personas que le disgustaban, como el molesto estadounidense, el francés que la seguía bajo la excusa de que podrían formar juntos un grandioso "imperio de magia y _amour_". También su hermano que insistía en que debía de haber sido una Gryffindor como él, nuevamente no era que le desagradara Antonio, pero el ojiverde no sabía cuándo tomar un 'no' como respuesta y por ser mayor se sentía con todo el derecho de mangonearla a su gusto además de exigirle obediencia.

Había tomado una decisión y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, después de todo le encantaban los colores de su casa. Lentamente la ojimiel se detuvo enfrente de las puertas del gran comedor, una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al saber que apenas abrirlas se encontraría con la mesa de su casa. El escándalo de una multitud corriendo le saco repentinamente de sus pensamientos, la pelicastaña miro sobre su hombro mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el chillido de las exaltadas voces de algunos chicos.

–Stop him!– chillo la alarmada voz de Arthur Kirkland, uno de los miembros de la casa de los leones mientras dichos estudiantes corrían desesperadamente hacia la dirección de las puertas de madera. Fácilmente podía reconocer a los integrantes de la estampida que se acercaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo, Alfred, Francis, Arthur, Antonio quien no dejaba de gritar –¡No te atrevas!– y Gilbert su compañero de casa quien no podía dejar de soltar su típico 'Kesesese~' corrían a toda prisa detrás de un alto estudiante rubio de ojos azules.

La chica rodo los ojos al ver como todo el circo era encabezado por Matthias Køhler, el autoproclamado rey de Gryffindor y de Hogwarts. _"¿Porque no me sorprende?"_ pensó la ojimiel mientras abría la puerta del comedor, lo mejor era quitarse del camino y no inmiscuirse en la loca idea de los leones y Gilbert. Con un tranquilo movimiento la puerta de madera fue abierta y Rafaela se encontró dispuesta a entrar mientras ignoraba los gritos de los chicos que parecían haber aumentado en intensidad y urgencia.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
>`*.¸.*´<strong>

Apenas había puesto un pie en el gran comedor cuando sucedió todo. Repentino, esa era la única palabra para describir lo que estaba pasando. Había sido una acción salida de la nada, la piel de la ojimiel se había erizado al sentir como una mano se aferraba a su muñeca para después jalarla en la dirección del pasillo. Su espalda se encontró recostada contra una superficie dura pero a la vez suave, sus ojos se alzaron levemente para encontrarse con los orbes azules del rubio.

–¿M-Matthias?...– susurro mientras sentía como se le secaba la garganta, el rostro del rubio se encontraba estoico, frio, serio y eso le helaba la sangre por alguna razón. Esta no era la forma normal en la que el "Rey" de Hogwarts se comportaba ¿Dónde estaba esa tonta sonrisa que siempre traía en los labios? La pelicastaña sintió que la sangre dejaba su rostro y su corazón empezaba a latir alarmadamente al ver como el rubio sacaba su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Matthias nunca había sido alguien que cayera en la guerra de ambas casas ¿Para qué demonios necesitaba su varita… acaso? Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la serpiente, para después dirigir rápidamente su mano libre hacia uno de los bolsillos de su capa negra. Si el rubio pensaba que la iba a atacar de un modo tan bajo y ella no intentaría defenderse, entonces estaba más que equivocado –¡Tesoro!– chillo una voz en el fondo del pasillo mientras la ojimiel liberaba por fin su vara de la tela negra.

Pero cuando apenas había sentido que la victoria estaba a su alcance gracias a la cercanía de su contrincante, fue cuando sintió como la otra mano del rubio atrapaba la extremidad libre que sostenía su varita. El casi imperceptible 'clack' de las varas de ambos retumbo en sus oídos dándole a entender que no había forma alguna de lanzar un hechizo hacia el alto Gryffindor. Un nudo se apodero de su voz mientras sentía como su estómago se movía nerviosamente.

Sus orbes miel miraron de reojo en la dirección del resto de los leones ¿Qué clase de horrible truco o jugarreta era esta? Pero para su sorpresa… los gestos en las caras de los demás ocupantes del pasillo estaban lejos de estar llenos de burla. El rostro del inglés se encontraba fruncido en un gesto molesto mientras que apretaba los puños en los que se habían convertido sus manos. El mismo gesto de molestia pero acompañado por unas mejillas infladas se encontraba en el rostro de Alfred.

Un gesto de incredulidad se acomodó sobre las facciones de la mexicana al ver las gruesas lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Francis, el galo se encontraba mordiendo un pañuelo al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como si intentara negar lo que veían sus ojos –¡Suéltame Gil!– chillo la voz de su hermano mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del peliblanco, el pelicastaño se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, mientras que sobre su espalda se encontraba el albino que parecía estar listo para rodar por el suelo gracias a las carcajadas que escapaban de sus labios.

"_Por dios… ¡Todos se han vuelto locos!"_ pensó la joven de piel bronceada mientras sentía como el chico del país nórdico tomaba ambas de sus muñecas en una sola de sus manos y le daba vuelta para que lo viera de frente. Irises miel y azul se encontraron mirándose fijamente, el silencio sepulcral del pasillo solo se veía roto por sus respiraciones y las sonoras carcajadas de Gilbert. Los músculos de la chica se encontraban tensos ¿pero cómo no estarlo? Su varita estaba prácticamente imposibilitada al ahora apuntar en la dirección de las puertas del comedor.

Lanzar un encantamiento estaba fuera de contexto y oportunidad, si lo hacía… solamente lastimaría al resto de los Slytherin que se encontraban en el gran comedor. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en un gesto de molestia intentando ocultar el nervioso modo en el que intentaba pasar la saliva por su garganta _"Simplemente… hoy no es mi día…" _pensó la ojimiel mientras veía como la vara del rubio apuntaba hacia ella, misma que empezaba a ser movida en un pequeño modo circular _"Por amor a la Nigromancia… todo menos tragacaracoles…"_

Los ojos de la chica se vieron ocultos por sus parpados mientras intentaba ignorar el vértigo que se apoderaba de su estómago. Matthias nunca la había insultado, nunca la había tratado mal, siempre se habían llevado bien, entonces… ¿Por qué...? Sus parpados se apretaron fuertemente al mismo tiempo que trataba de ignorar el sonido de la vara moviéndose y el gentil murmullo procreado por la voz del danés. Estaba hecho, un encantamiento había salido de los labios del rubio, no importaba ya como eran las cosas antes… así es como serían las cosas ahora.

_**Continuara…**_

******◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:******

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que bien, bueno había prometido publicar algo este fin de semana pero me fue imposible, así que aquí tienen un fanfic del rey del norte como compensación! Finalmente se le hizo a Matthias que volviera a escribir sobre él.

Ahora algunas notas sobre el capítulo, la nigromancia es la magia que controla a los muertos, entonces me imagino que como en México siempre se habla sobre ellos, Rafaela estaría interesada en ese tipo de magia. También quiero preguntarles a los latinoamericanos que leen esto, ¿Quieren que aparezca su país? Digan en que casa lo preferirían, porque si dependiera de mí… probablemente todos los latinos acabarían en Slytherin xP

En el libro la puerta del gran comedor se encuentra junto a la mesa de Slytherin, sé que probablemente muchos están diciendo "Ashh esta vieja es antigryffindor" pero enserio le dieron 10 puntos a Longbottom para que los leones pudieran ganar, eso se me hace ridículo, hacen más desmadre que los demás y ganan? No pues que chingaderas. Tragacaracoles es un hechizo que te hace escupir babosas, este es utilizado por Ron en una de las películas.

Ok, cambiando de tema radicalmente, en mi otro DenMéx **annima** dejo un comentario que decía resumidamente así: "Me sorprendió la pareja, es un tanto extraña pero encantadora de cierta forma" Todo lo que puedo decir es que es verdad, el DenMéx es poco común, pero eso no quiere decir que sea improbable asique les dejo algunas razones del porque me gusta emparejarlos.

Dinamarca y México establecieron un tratado de amistad perpetua el 19 de julio de 1827, convirtiéndolo de ese modo en el tercer país en reconocer la independencia de México. Las relaciones entre ambos países siempre han sido buenas, además de que nunca se han visto cortadas estas mismas por alguna situación. (Como por ejemplo la expropiación petrolera que puso de delicado al cejon.)

Dinamarca es el quinto socio comercial de México en la UE, lo cual habla bastante del interés que Dinamarca tiene por México, viendo que este no es un país de gran tamaño si lo comparamos con algunos de los otros cuatro miembros anteriores a él.

La historia Mexicana ha contado con algunos daneses como Emilio Langberg quien fue general del ejército mexicano y se enfrentó a la invasión estadounidense, que también fue encargado de trazar la nueva frontera del tratado de Guadalupe-hidalgo. El fray Jacobo Daciano, un príncipe danés que fue un defensor de los derechos de los indígenas.

También el Barón Henrik Eggers quien llego a México como voluntario del cuerpo de armas austriaco y quien aseguro había sido seducido por el país al grado de desear quedarse a vivir en él, cosa que no fue posible gracias a Juárez. (Esa Rafaela, enamorando europeos por montón)

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
